


Focus, Zimmermann

by inwaves



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inwaves/pseuds/inwaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pre-hazeapalooza capture of Chowder is a mess, but then again, so is Jack's brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus, Zimmermann

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apfeltree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apfeltree/gifts).



Bonus:  


**Author's Note:**

> Refers to the dialogue from [this](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/104451215657), is supplemented by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/ngoziu/status/541048153324015618), all of which takes place prior to [this.](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/104298007568)


End file.
